Fifty Shades Of Seeing You Again
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Ana and Christian were best Friends when they were teenagers and she had to leave... now at 21 Ana is back and she can't wait to see him and see what he's become


Chapter 1remember I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

"_Mom what do you mean we are moving?" I said angrily "well honey John wants out of here" I hated step dad 3 ever since my dad…my biological dad died my mom became a zombie marrying the first man that came around so we could have a family again but all she was doing was making us both unhappy "But of all places to move why London" she shrugged her shoulders "he's always wanted to go there so pack your stuff we leave in 2 days" and she walked away._

_I can't deal with this I have to go see my best friend Christian I ran to his house and I knocked on the door but his mother Grace answered "Ana dear what's wrong?" I looked up at her "I just need to talk to Christian" she smiled "he's in his room" I walked past her and ran up the stairs and knocked on the door "Mia I told you I'll play with you later" I knocked again "Christian it's Ana I really need to talk to you" the door immediately swung open his smile faded when he saw I was crying_

"_Ana what's wrong?" he pulled me into his arms and he let me cry then he pulled me into his room and we walked over to his bed and we sit down he wiped my tears "tell me what's wrong Ana I hate seeing you like this" I looked up at him "I'm moving" his face paled "you're moving?" I nodded and his my face into his chest "my mom told me today that we are moving to London in two days" he gently pulled me off of him and got up and went to his dresser and grabbed his necklace and he put it on me "I want you to wear this always please" he begged "oh of course I will Christian, and I want you to wear this" and I pulled out a key chain it had a picture of the both of us on it he smiled _

_He walked back to his dresser and got a chain he slid the key chain on the it and wrapped it around his neck "I promise no matter what I will never ever take it off" I hid my face back into his chest "I have to go" he wiped my tears away "I promise that we will see each other again, I promise you" I smiled "you have never broken a promise to me" he smiled I got up and sadly walked out of his room and I couldn't stop the tears fall from my eyes _

**6 years later**

Today is my 21st birthday for the past 6 years I have lived in London and I hated it I missed Christian and my other friend Kate but the great news is I'm on a plane right now I'm headed back I'm going to see my best friends I was sitting in my seat we had just taken off and the stewardess walked next to me "Would you like a magazine ma'am?" she asked I nodded and she handed it to me and walked away

My eyes went wide when I saw the cover it was Christian…my Christian he did it he always told me he was going to start his own company and become a millionaire and he did it I smiled well now I know how to find him. I looked at the cover and could not help but notice how sexy he became I mean I have always been in love with him and no matter how many guys I have dated Christian will be the only one for me.

**10 hours later**

We had just landed and I was walking through the airport I grabbed a taxi and I told him to take me to Grey Enterprises after about an hour drive we pulled up I handed the man his money and went inside man this place was amazing I looked at the sign on the wall Christian would be on the 20th floor I got in the elevator and rode up oh my god I am so nervous

I was deep in thought when I heard the ding which indicated that I had reached my destination I walked over to the front desk "how can I help you ma'am?" the blonde girl asked "um is Christian I mean Mr. Grey here?" she looked up "he is do you have an appointment?" I shook my head "I'm an old friend of his and I'm trying to surprise him is there any way I can see him?" she sighed "I can call ask him what's your name" I smiled

"Anastasia Steele" she nodded and picked up the phone "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Grey but there is a woman out here she is requesting to see you" she was silent for a minute "no sir she does not have an appointment, she says her name is Anastasia Steele" "yes sir I understand I'll let her know" she hung up and smiled at me "Mr. Grey will see you now" she got up and led me to his office I pushed the door open and he turned around and faced me

"Ana?" I nodded and I started crying happy tears of course I ran over and hugged him "oh my god I have missed you so much Christian" "right back at you" after a minute of hugging he let go and smiled "yesterday was your birthday" "you remembered" he smirked "how could I ever forget my best friend's birthday" we sat down in the chairs "so I want to know everything that's been going on with you" he said "well I want to know everything about you as well Mr. Grey" he smiled "well lets begin"

**Ok so what do you think?**


End file.
